Tails Cream Love
by Dark Deception
Summary: ONESHOT! This is my first oneshot. this fanfiction is for TailsCream fans only. But there are some characters in the mix as well.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters! But look who's There to the mix?**

**Cream + Tails Love!**

**By alex denny**

Sonic: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hi Sonic! Amy is looking for you...again.

Sonic: Ugh...Well, tell her I'm at yankee stadie-Hey, who are those roses for?

Tails: Um...a f-friend.

Sonic: Are they for Cream?

Tails: U-um...

Sonic: I can tell when your lying and when your telling the truth, Tails, so just spit it out!

Tails: Aw Sonic...It's not anything BIG...

Tails: J-just roses.

Sonic: Tails, don't be nervous. I'll make this the best first date you've ever had.

Tails: Whew...Thanks Sonic. I thought you might not understand...

Sonic: C'mon bud! We'll do it to it! And you don't have to worry a thing about Ivo. Knuckles is taking my place while I'm helping you.

Tails: Yeah. Knuckles has really been helping out lately.

Amy: SONIIIIIIIIC!

Sonic: Step number one, Tails...

Amy Glomps Sonic

Sonic: Get used to being chased.

Amy: Oh Sonic! I was looking for you! We should start getting used to our marriage!

Tails: Huh?

Sonic: Uh...Someone e-mailed her a fake note saying I'd marry her.

Mario: Uh...Don't-a look at Me!

Sonic: WHY YOU LITTLE )&&$!

Amy: Don't be shy, Sonic! I know it was you finally admitting your feelings!

Sonic: Lemme at 'em! LEMME AT 'EM!

Mario: Mammia Mia!

Mario: Gotta go! runs away

Tails: Er...Sonic? Weren't you going to help me out?

Sonic: Sure. Amy, go get Emerl and Shadow to help us out.

Amy: Oh yes, we need to raise our young one.

Sonic: Er..Yeah. That we do.

Tails: Sonic, I gotta go see Cream. Good luck with Amy...

Amy: How cute! Tails' first date!

Sonic: OK Tails, and remember, be yourself!

Cream's House

Tails: knocks on door

Cream: Hello?

Cheese: Chao?

Tails: H-hey Cream. I got you some pretty roses.

Cream: Thank you. Would you like to come in?

Tails: Sure.

Vibration in Tail's Pocket

Tails: Sonic? I'm busy right now...

Sonic: Hi Tails. Like this communicator? I borrowed it from some guy in a white coat?

Prof. E. Gadd: Hey! Who stole my GameBoy Horror?!

Tails: Huh? Who is this?

Tails: What's this weird contraption?

Sonic: Some weird contrapsion. I think it's some type of walkie-talkie.

Shadow: We've come to send you help!

Emeral: Help! Help!

Tails: For my date?

Cream: What's wrong, Tails?

Cheese: Chaooo.

Shadow: Quick! Say something!

Cream: Was that Shadow?

Tails: N-no. That was the wind...

Tails: Um, how about some tea?

Cream: Sure.

Shadow: Phew. That was a close one.

Tails: Quiet, Shadow...

Emerl: Quiet! Quiet!

Tails: EMERL!

Cream: Eeeeek! Don't scare me like that, Tails!

Cheese: Chao!

Tails: Hold on, Cream. Runs outside and throws GB   
Horror 3 miles long

Sonic: Tails? Can you hear me? Tails?!

Tails goes back inside

Tails: OK Cream. I'm back.

Cream: OK. One lump or two?

Tails: One. I'm fine at the moment.

Cream: OK.

Tails: How have you been?

Cream: Fine. I fed Cheese, was waiting for you to date me, nothing new.

Tails: Emerl has been learning how to talk. My computer busted when I connected him to it.

Cream: Neat.

Tails: WAIT! DID YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO DATE ME!

Cream: Yeah.

Tails: ALRIGHT! breakdances

Cream: I never knew you like to dance.

Tails: Er...Well, Sonic taught me how to dance.

(Outside)

(GB Horror) Sonic: D Tails!

Emerl: D! D!

Amy: You shouldn't be teaching our child such language! smacks Sonic

(Transfers to Sonic's side of the story)

Emerl: Language! Language!

Sonic: Dear God, Shut Up, Emerl!

Emerl: Shut Up! Shut Up!

Knuckles: SOME ONE KILL THAT THING!

Sonic: Knuckles?

Knuckles: Eggman isn't bothering anybody. I can stay with you, right?

Sonic: Sure...

(Back to Tails)

Cream: Would you like some Kool-Aid?

Tails: Sure! Hurry, I want to teach you some more dance moves.

Cream: OK.

Tails: I call this the worm!

Tails: Does the worm

Cream: Impressive.

Tails: Really?

Cream: Yeah!

Tails: Well, I better get back.

Cream: Bye.

Tails: Hey, I'll try to see you tomorrow, OK?

Cream: Sure, but before you go...Smooch

Tails: Woah...I'm definently going to come back tomorrow!

Cheese: Chao?

Tails: Bye.

Back at Sonic's house

Emerl: Shut Up! Shut Up!

Knuckles: D you Emerl!

Sonic: So how'd it go?

Emerl: Go! Go!

Tails: Woah...She gave me a kiss.

Emerl: Kiss! Kiss!

Amy: Aw! How cute!

E. Gadd busts in, with his face bright red

E. Gadd: Where is my freaking GB Horror?

Tails: Uh-Oh!

E. Gadd: You'll all make nice paintings for my wall!

Emerl: Shut up! I'll tear this rustbucket apart!

Knuckles: Emerl!

E. Gadd: Turns on Plotergust 3001

Emerl: Shut up, rustbucket!

E. Gadd: Fine. I'll leave. Leaves

Emerl: Leave! Leave!

Sonic: I've got a headache...

The Next Day, Tails, Emerl, and Amy are in Tails' Lab

Emerl: C'mon mom! Your breaking your record!

Tails: What record, Emerl?

Emerl: Mom is breaking her record at skipping rope.

Amy: Hah...hah...

Emerl: That's 200!

Amy: Alright!

Sonic: Hey Tails! Emerl told me tonight would be the night you propose to Cream.

Amy: Whew...whew...

Emerl: Mom, what does propose mean?

Amy: Oh darling, that's when someone asks someone else to marry them!

Sonic: Amy...you look...thinner.

Tails: She's been working out, Sonic!

Amy: Don't I look better, Sonic dear?

Sonic: Sweating Uh...yeah...uh, swell.

Amy: Oh Sonic! You're so shy!

Emerl: Sonic? Why is your face red?

Sonic: Uh...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Runs

Tails: I think Sonic had...to go.

Amy: Are you nervous about tonight, Tails?

Tails: I-I'm pretty confident.

Emerl: Don't Worry! During the night, I whipped up this!

Tails: A...tape recorder?

Emerl: With this! Pushes a button and says "Will you marry me?" in a Tail-ish voice

Amy: Oh darling, you're so clever!

Emerl: Just push this and move your lips to make it look real.

Tails: Um, I'll keep this handy...Thanks.

That night

Tails: Hi Cream! I-

Popple and Mouser are robbing Cream

Popple: Alright, rookie, that's the last of 'em, see?

Mouser: Yeah! Let's tie 'er up, and get outta here!

Outside Tails: Cream? Is something wrong?

Popple: Go away, see? We got no time, see, to deal with the likes of you, see?

Tails: W-what's going on?!

Mouser: Your bunny biscuts is being robbed by us!

Popple: Rookie, you idiot! Never admit robbers are robbing, see?

Mouser: Sorry, boss.

Tails: Hey! If you're going to take from my friend, you're going to have to get past me!

Popple: Rookie! GET 'EM!

Mouser: Yes, boss!

Mouser throws a bomb at Tails, but Tails ducks. The bomb hits popple, and popple takes somthing in Tails' pocket

Mouser: Hey boss, what's that?

Popple: What's this, see? Some tape recorder?

Popple: Useless! Smashes tape recorder

Tails!! YOU...

Tails kicks Popple, making him bleed in the lip

Mouser throws three bob-bombs, Tails grabs one and throws it at the second bob-bomb, causing the third to explode in Mouser's face

Mouser: NO WAY!!! Faints

Tails then unties Cream

Tails: Cream! Hide!

Cream: OK, Tails...

Cheese: Chao Chao Chao!

Tails: Haaah...

Popple: Haah...Get him, you idiot!

Meanwhile, at Women World Presents Inc, Sonic is shopping for a gift for Amy

Sonic: So Emerl, what do you think?

Emerl: I think Mom would like this! Holds up a teddy bear that says "Marry Me!"

Sonic: PERFECT!

Back to Tails' side of the story

Tails: Haaah...Oh, I can't take it...

Popple: Hurry rookie! He's almost finished!

Mouser: All I have is this...pulls out a strange emerald

Tails: A chaos emerald!

Popple: ROOKIE, STOP, SEE? THAT'S A DIAMOND!

Mouser: Oh.

Popple tries to get the emerald from Mouser but Mouser pushes him away

Mouser: Rule #1, Boss: Finders Keepers!

Voice #1: Hey you! Stop right there!

Mouser??

A bright flash appears, warps by quickly and the emerald is gone

Voice #2: Hah. You fools. I am the only one in need of this jewel containing such a power.

Tails: gasp I-It's...

Cream: Rouge!

Tails: And Shadow!

Mouser: What's going on?

Popple: Run, Rookie!

Popple and Mouser run away

Tails: Go away, you thieves!

Shadow and Rouge look at each other

Rouge: sigh Well, now.

Shadow: Hmph. We just saved your lives, and this is the thanks we get?

Tails: You were...helping us? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank You.

Rouge: Whatever. C'mon Shadow, it's time to fuel Omega.

Shadow: Sure. Let's go...

Tails: Cream, finally! I've been waiting to talk to you...Will you...marry...Gulp Me?

Cream: YES!

Cheese: Chao!

The next day was the day of the big wedding! Tails and Cream have made the last of their invations

Cream: Neat. Is NM coming?

Tails: NO WAY! He'll eat all the wedding cake! And he replaced me from his favorites and put in Shadow!

Cream: What about C44?

Tails: Sure. He's coming.

Now we zoom to the land of Udragoth, where young hero, Dave the Barbarian is fetching the mail

Dave: BAJABBERS! An invation!

Dave quickly runs into the kicthen to report the news to Faffy, his pet dragon, and Fang, his pet monkey

Fang: I'M NOT A MONKEY! Slaps narrator

Then we zoom into Mario World

Luigi: La, la, la. checks mail

Mario: Hey Luigi. What's in the mail?

Luigi: Heh? An invitation to a wedding.

Mario: Oh goody! It's from our pal, Sonic! He's inviting us to a wedding for his friend.

Luigi: Come. Let's invite Toad, Yoshi, and Boo.

Then we zoom to the Institute. Prof. 1.99 is getting the mail

Prof. 1.99: EGADDS! We're are being invited to a wedding.

Kirby: Another one? Gee, I dunno, we've been to a lot of weddings lately, right Ian?

Ian: ...

Neil: Well, let's get packing.

Kirby: Knowing you, Neil, your too stupid too even get the brifcase from the closest.

Neil: HEY!

Kirby: Just shuddup and get ready.

Back to Tails' Story

At Tails' Lab

Emerl: C'mon mom! 50 more to go!

Amy: Huff...Huff...

Sonic: Hey Emerl. Hey..Uh..Amy.

Amy: Haah... Only a few more, Sonic...

Sonic: What's up, this time, Tails?

Tails: I'm phoning Dave, Faffy, Fang, Candy and their Uncle Oswalge.

Back at Udragoth

Uncle Oswalge: Kids! Hurruy! A summoning from the coldrain phone is at stake!

Dave: BAJABBERS!

Uncle Oswalge answers

Uncle Oswalge: Hello? Caslte of the Royal Family of Udragoth. Oswalge Speaking.

Tails: Hiya.

Uncle Oswalge: Tails! Well, congrats on your big one! So, what's on your mind?

Candy: Shopping Card?

Fang: Bugs to Squash?

Faffy: Pppppffffffffffhhhht!

Tails: You're invited to a wedding later on. Wanna come?

Uncle Oswalge: Is there Cake and Nutlogs?

Dave: Clean Halls?

Lula: Other attractive swords?

Tails: No. But you can still come.

Fang: THERE BETTER BE BUGS TO SQUASH, OR I'LL SQUASH YOU!!!

Candy: Ugh...Fang, quit desracing our family.

Dave: Isn't that my job?

Candy: Fang's turn this week.

Tails: Er, well, see you...later.

Just then the Barbarian get another call

Dave: Hello?

???: HAHAHAHAHAHODADOHODOOOAHAHAHA!

Candy: Could it be?

???: Yes, it is I...THE DARK LORD CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY!

Dave: BAJABBERS!

Lula: What do you want, swine scales?

Chuckles: I shall be invading the wedding you are attending, and to made sure you get in the way, I will lock you up in a tree near the wedding.

Lula: Wouldn't you'd rather banish us?

Chuckles: Hey. Even you gotta have cake.

Chuckles then locks up the barbarians, and throws them at the tree. We now zoom back to Tails

Tails: Well...they're coming. That's all I can say.

Sonic: So, when does your wedding start?

Tails: 10 More seconds. Shadow should be done right..about...now!

Shadow: Done. The wedding hall is done!

Sonic: Gee, Shadow. You did that all by yourself?

Shadow: Cream, Omega and Emerl helpped.

Tails: Whew...This is exciting.

Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Boo then zoom by in Mario's Car

Luigi: Hit the brakes, Mario!!  
SSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH

Luigi: Sorry we're late. Mario had to stop for pasta.

Yoshi gets up off the ground

Yoshi: Some one needs driving lessons.

Mario: Shut Up!

Prof. 1.99, Kirby, Neil and Ian arrive

Kirby: Hey guys!

Ian:...

Neil: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Prof. 1.99: Hey...Where's Dave?

We hear noises from a tree

Sonic: Huh?

Shadow: What's going on?

Candy: GET US OUT OF HERE!

Dave: HELP ME! MOMMY!!!!!!

Faffy: Ppppppppppppfffffffftttttttthhhhh!

Sonic: Er, did someone get lost?

Lula: It's us, you stupid hedgehog! GET US OUT!

Sonic: Like this? Uses a blast of energy, and knocks the tree apart

Dave: Ughhhhh...

Sonic: What's goin' on?

Candy: Dave, explain.

Dave: Chuckles the Silly Piggy is planning to attack the wedding!

Tails: GASP

Kirby: DEAR GOD!

Toad: Sonic, do something!

Sonic: Ha! I'll be glad to give them a warm welcome!

And so Sonic tells his plan to his friends and the royal family of Udragoth

Now hears the plan. Dave, you and Lula set up a trap. Fang, You desguise the trap, Candy, you and Faffy must cut that rope, bringing down the trap.

Uncle Oswalge: What do I do?

Sonic: Warn us if you see anything suspicious.

Tails: What about my wedding?...

Sonic: After Chuckles is defeated, the wedding will start.

Tails: LET'S GET TO WORK!  
20 minutes later, the trap is done, just as Uncle Oswalge spies a pig-shaped shadow

Uncle Oswalge: Intruder! Take your places!!

Sonic: Hurry! Set the trap up!

They do so. Chuckles then arrives, but notices that no one is to be seen

Chuckles: Must be on my guard...

Chuckles searches around for anything suspicious...

Sonic: FAFFY! NOW!

Faffy spits out a bolt of electricity, snapping the rope, and making a cage fall on Chuckles

Tails: We got 'em!

Chuckles: CURSE YOU!

Uncle Oswalge: Now what do we do?

Dave: Fang told me she was working on a sling-shot to banish him from the earth's surface.

Sonic: Hey, Tails is a mechanic. Can he help out with that?

Tails: Uh...she said she'd turn me into calm chowder if I don't let her do it.

Dave: I like clams.

Chuckles: YOU IDIOTS! I'll get out of here somehow!

Fang: Not quite, Piggy. I'm done.

Shadow: WHOA! That thing is HUGE!

Sonic: Well, Fang. You got this under control?

Tails: Yeah. I mean, we're putting our hands in the hope of a monkey.

Fang: I'M NOT A MONKEY!!!! Slaps Tails 99 times

Shadow: Stop this nonsense and fire that creature away!

Dave: Allow me to do the honor. Puts Chuckles on the slingshot, and uses Lula to cut the rope, because hey, she is a sword

Chuckles: Curse you Sonic-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Tails: Well, can we start my wedding?...

Sonic: You bet.

Tails: OK!

Uncle Oswalge: Do you Tails, take thy Cream, to be your wife?

Tails: I do!

Uncle Oswalge: How about you, Cream?

Cream: I sure do!

Candy: Then by the power invested by the princess of Udragoth, I hear by dub you Tails and Cream Prower.

Uncle Oswalge: Whatever. Now kiss already. I want my cake and nutlogs.

Tails and Cream kiss eachother

(Shadow's feeling a bit sensitive, unwilling to admit it)

Shadow: How boring...I-I'm outta here.

Fang: Who wants to squash-I mean, eat the wedding cake?

??: I sure do!!!!!!!!!

NM pops out of the wedding cake

NintendoMaster: Wedding caaaaaaaaaaake!

Fang: I'll take care of him.

Fang puts NM on the slingshot, and shoots him to the oblivian, as we zoom to a haystack, where Chuckles landed

Chuckles: Wow! That was unusual.

NM lands on Chuckles

Chuckles: ...Ow. Grrr...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
During the credits, we see Chuckles chasing NintendoMaster

NintendoMaster: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

THE END!

A/N: This fanfic is made for Tails/Cream fans only or those who just want to see characters from their own shows.


End file.
